The Daughter of Evil Stories
by BananaRama101
Summary: This tells the full story (From Len, and Rin's point of view ) told by the Daughter of Evil songs. :D Rin makes a huge mistake, and it costs the life of her beloved brother, Len. Will she ever see him again?
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Hey guys! So, I listened to this siries of Vocaloid songs, and decided to make a fanfiction about them! ( Yes, I'm THAT much of a nerd! ) Please enjoy, leave me ALL comments, good or bad, and... have fun! :D**_

* * *

_**The Daughter of Evil Stories...**_

* * *

_There was once upon a time in another place, an evil kingdom who no one dared to face._

_And the ruler was a girl so mean, a tiny little princess, of only age 14!_

_She had everything! Extravagant dresses, a loyal servant, and all the riches of the world!_

_She was known as an "Evil Flower", because of the way she treated others, and didn't care whether they lived, or died_

_When something bad Happened, she'd just shrug it off and say, "Oh, it's tea time!"_

_But, there came a day, when she would regret her sins, forever!_

_Let's start from the beggining._

* * *

"Yes, now what do you want?" She asked, sitting on her throne, not really paying attention.

"W-well, Milady..." The pesent Meiko said, in a shaky voice, "I-I a bit short on money at the moment, and I was wondering if your highness could possibly give me a little extra money?" At this, the princess laughed,

"What do you mean, '_ extra _money?" She said, "Your the exicutioner, right? Just take it from those, who you hang on a string!"

"B-but that's illegal!" She cried, "You made that law? Do you want me to be killed?"

"It makes no difference to me!" She said, "I don't have time to listen to you complain all day long!" The princess said in a huff.

"B-But Milady that's not-" Meiko started, but was escorted out by the princesse's guards.

"I don't get it Len!" The princess said, addressing her royal servent, who oddly, looked just like her. "Why can't these people figure out their own problems?"

"I don't know Milady," He said, "I guess they haven't as much sense as you do." As he said this, the church bells outside rang, meaning it was 3 o'clock.

"Oh!" the Princess exclaimed, "It's tea time! Come Len! You promised you'd show me something by the beach!"

His face brightened, "Yes Ma'am!" He said, He offered his hand and led her outside to the beach.

**~Time Lapse!~**

Once they arrived, Len grabbed a bag and opened it. Inside, was a little glass bottle, a feather pen,and some paper. "Look, I do this all the time." He wwrote something down on the paper, and she watched closly, waiting for something to happen. When he finished, he rolled up the paper and put it inside the bottle, then he place the cork on it and set it into the ocean.

"Why did you do that?" The princess asked,

"If you put a wish in a bottle," He explained, "then set it out into the ocean, your wish will come true! Would you like to try?"

"Absolutely not!" She said, "It is a game for pesents, I don't need to try it." This hurt his feelings a bit, "I mean.." She said, "Len already grants me all my wishes, don't you?"  
He smiled a bit at this. "Yea."

"So what did you wish for anyway?" She asked,

"I wished for Rin's breast to grow bigger." He laughed, and she blushed some.

"W-what?" She asked,

"I'm just kidding," He said, "I wished for you to always be happy." He said, and smiled.

"I will!" She said, "Because I have you, right?"

Now it was his turn to blush. "Right!" He said. They both smiled, and watched the little glass bottle flow on the other side of the horizon, then silently dissappear.

"Would Milady sing the song with me?" Len asked,

"Gladly!" She said, then they started,

_Flow along little glass bottle,_

_With a message containing a wish_

_On the other side of the horizon_

_There, it quietly dissappears._

* * *

**(SORRY IT'S ABIT SHORT, BUT CHAPTER ONE WILL MAKE UP FOR IT! :D PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! )**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Hey guys! New chapter up! :D PLEASE tell me if you like this, or if this is bad, or stuff like that. :) I take criticizem very well, and like to hear from you all! :) So, here is chapter 2! )**_

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

"He loves me...he loves me not...He loves me!" The princess squealed with joy. "I'm so glad! I was worried, because I saw him with the Princess of the green country the other day!"

"How can you tell he likes you, by picking the petals off of a flower?" Len asked, as he brought her her snack.

"The same way you can believe your wishes will come true if you write them in a bottle." She smiled, and he did too. "Oh, Prince of Blue...Kaito!" She turned on her back in her canopy bed.

"Sit up miss," Len said, "I wouldn't want you to choke."

"Ok! I do love your brioche!" She said, and sat up.

After she finished eating, she called to Len to gather her plate and take it to the kitchen. "Len?" She asked, "Would you take me out for a while? I'm tired of being in this dark castle!"

"Of course Milady!" He said. He got her coat and umbrella and led her outside. They walked around in town for a while. Then, entered a big meadow. Suddenly, a big gust of wind blew Len's hat away! It blew across the meadow, right into the arms of the green princess, and with her, was the Prince of Blue. Len and the princess's eyes met, and he fell in love at first sight.

"Here is your hat!" She smiled, and handed it to him.

"O-oh," He said, "Thank you!"

Princess Rin just stood there, not really being polite. "So," She said, "What brings you two here?"

"Oh," The green Princess said, "A little while ago, before you came, Prince Kaito proposed!" She smiled a huge smile, and held out her hand. On it, was a beautiful diamond ring.

"W-what?" Rin asked, in shock. "B-but..."

"Oh how nice!" Len said, "Oh your highness it is late now! We must be heading back."

"Y-yes, your right. Nice to meet you..." Rin said, and Len led her out into the fields twords the town.

"Len..." She said, looking down. "Destroy the green country, and the Green Princess!"

"W-What?" Len asked, surprised.

"S-She stole him from me!" She cried "I proposed to him first! He rejected me..."

Len thought hard for a moment, "Very well Ma'am." He said, "I shall do as you wish."

* * *

"Let's go men!" Len cried as they were about to enter the green country. He was leading the Princess's army in the war. "Princess's orders, show no mercy!"

The men moved in and lit the houses on fire. Len silently crept, looking for the green princess. He found her, trying to hide in an old ally. When she saw him, her face brightened. "Servant of Yellow!" She said.

"It's Len." He said,

"Len!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "I knew you would rescue me!"

A tear ran down Len's face.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked.

He pulled the kife from his back pocket. He pushed her against the ally wall and said, "I-I'm sorry." he put the knife in her back.

She gasped from the pain, and fell to the ground, but in the end, smiled, "I understand." She said,and slowwly closed her eyes.

Len fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. "It's over!" He said.

* * *

When he returned that night, he went into Rin's room. "Ah!" She said, when she saw his hands, which were covered in blood. Yet he only smiled,

"Sorry I scared you." he said, "I'll go wash off now." He went into his room, sat down on his bed, and washed his arms off with a rag.

Then, she faintly herd the church bells ringing outside. "Oh, is it tea time already?" She smiled to herself, and went into the kitchen to get a snack.

* * *

_Revenge... _He told himself, _I will have revenge, for stealing the only love I had! The only reson I had to live! Now... the Princess of Yellow... has to die, and pay for her sins, and my sadness._

_But, who can I trust to help me overcome this great evil? _He thought, then by the well, he spotted a pesent, dressed in red, gazing into the well. "Excuse me, miss?" He said, and she looked up. He saw tears in her eyes.

"Y-yes?" She said,

"Why are you here, at this well?" He asked,

"I...I was just thinking," She said, "of jumping in."

"What?!" He said, surprised, "Why?"

"The yellow country, where I'm from, has a terrible queen, and I don't want to serve under herorders anymore!" She told him, "I was the exicutioner, I killed the people she deemed, 'bad'. I've killed too many innocent lives, so, I don't deserve to live myself."

"Wait!" He said, "I have aand idea, of how we can bring the princess down." He said, and he saw a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"H-how?" She asked.

"Well, we'll need the help of all the towns people." He smiled, and she did too.

"No problem!" She said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: NEW CHAPPIE UP! :D ENJOY! )**_

* * *

_**~Chapter 3~**_

_**~Old meeting house~ **_

"Quiet everyone!" Prince of Blue said, "Or the Princess of Yellow will hear you!" Everyone grew quiet. "Now, we need to figure out how we are going to bring this evil witch down, and destroy her once and for all!" There was some clamoring in the crowd.

"I have an idea." One girl said. She stepped up on to the stage. She was wearing a dark hooded cloak,and had a devilish smile.

"That's Gumi, the princess of Green's little sister." One voice in the crowd said, "Ever since her sister died, she's been...different. The only reason she's not dead now, is because she was away on a trip the day the Yellow country attacked."

"G-Gumi..." Prince of Blue said, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to avenge my sister." She said, "The princess of yellow shall pay. and here's what we'll do." She began to tell them what to do.

"Now," She said when she was finished, "You did not hear that from me!" then she silently left.

immedeitly, the towns people began to prepare, for their revolution.

* * *

_**~Palace of Yellow~**_

Len was suddenly awoken by a loud banging on his bedroom door. "Coming!" He said tiredly. On the other side of the door was a servant.

"Sir," She said, "the towns people are starting a revolution!"

"What?!" He said, waking up, "What do you mean a "Revolution"?

"I mean, they are planning to take her highness down! And kill her!"

"Kill her?" I felt tears grow to my eyes, _No... I won't let that happen. _

"Yes sir!" She said, "And if you are smart, you'll leave her immediately!"

"No..." I said, "Not without her!" I ran up the stairs to her bedroom. "Rin!" I cried as I flew into her room.

"Ahh!" She screamed, and jumped right out of her bed. "What the heck Len?!" She said.

"We have to get out of here!" He told her, "Now!"

She heard the urgency in his voice, and became scared. "W-why?" She asked.

"The towns people are starting a revolution!" He said, "Look out your window! They are stronger than your royal guards!"

"W-what?!" She ran over to her window, and saw through her very own eyes. "No..." She said, in shock. "I-I can't leave. They have the castle surrounded!" She fell to the floor in sobs. "Now what will I do!"

Len ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok." He told her. Then, he got an idea. He stood up, and begaan to take off his clothes.

"Umm.. L-Len?" Rin said, "W-what the heck are you doing?"

"I have an idea." He said, "We shall switch places. I will go for you, so you may continue to live." She just stared at him, tears filling her eyes. "Put on my clothes," He said, anding them to her. "and I'll wear yours. "Don't worry, no one will notice, we are twins. And if you are evil, then I too, have the same evil blood running through."

"B-but Len..." She said, "I-I..." She was interuppted by the sound of foot steps outside.

"Princess Rin...!" Mieko said outside, "Come out now!"

"O-one minuite." She said, and quickly changed into Len's clothes, while he changed into hers. Len smiled at her, and kissed the tip of her forehead.

"I love you sis." He said, and opened the door.

Kaito came in, and held is sword to Len's neck. "I finnally have you.." He said, "You... stole my love from me... out of jealousy! Your glad I don't kill you here and now!"

Rin fell to the floor. Trying hard not to sob. "Come now!" Kaito said, and led Len outside to all the awaiting towns people.

* * *

_**~Later that night~**_

Rin slept in Len's bed that night. She wanted to feel his warmth one last time. As she lay in his bed, she thought. _What did the boy, who was once innocent, but now a fugitive, think in his jail cell? My brother... _She cried for the houndreth time that night at the thought. Her own brother was going to die for her.

* * *

Len lay in his bed made of straw in his jail cell. Thinking long and hard of his life.

_Dear sister,_

_We were born in great expectations._

_The church bells blessed our arrival._

_However, for selfish and cruel adults resons, _

_our destinys were split in two._

_Ever since we were young, I've told you,_

_that even if the whole world became your enemy,_

_I shall protect you, and fight on your side._

_Even when I fell in love with the Princess of Green, and you asked me to kill her._

_For you, I would do anything, so of course, I did that._

_But why, would my tears not stop?_

_Now, once upon a time in an evil kingdom, who noone dared to go near,_

_there, ruling in appex was,_

_My very dear, and cute sibling, who remains alive to this day._

* * *

**_(A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! THERE IS STILL A LOT MORE TO GO! SO KEEP READING! :D )_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: Hey guys! :) I hope this doesn't have as many spelling errors, I'm trying to get better at that. :D Anyways, ENJOY! :p )**_

* * *

_**~Chapter 4~**_

Rin awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking on her door. _Oh no, _She thought, _had they found out? _She went over to the door and opened it. There stood Mieko. "Hello Len." She said, "I came to get you, I thought mabey you would like to see your sister before the execution today at 3."

"Oh, yes." She said, "T-thank you, give me a moment to get ready."

"Alright."

Rin closed the door and went over to Len's dresser to pick out some clothes to wear. When she opened the first drawer, and old book fell out. _Len's journal? _She thought. She bent down and picked it up. She opened it to his last entry.

_November 28, 1568,_

_ Today, my sister has asked me to do a terrible thing. To kill the Princess of Green, Miku. Can I really kill her though? Everytime I'm near her, I fell so, strange. Could it be love? But, if my beloved sister wants her dead, then I suppose I shall. But I ask why, can my tears not stop?_

As she read over the letter, tears filled Rin's eyes. _He loved her! _She thought, _and I made him kill her! Why must I be so stupid?! _

"Len?" Mieko called, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes!" She answered, "I'm fine, I'm almost ready." She quickly put the book back and changed into Len's clothes. She opened the door and went outside. "Ok, I'm ready." She said.

"Good. Follow me." Mieko said, "By the way, your voice sounds...different."

"Oh, um..." Rin said, "I'm just, sad that she's really going to die. I...I just can't believe it."

"Uh-hu..." Mieko said, and continued walking. She led Rin down a long stairwell, and at the bottom was a big room. Inside the room, on each wall was a door. Mieko led her to the northern wall, and unlocked the door. "Rin." She said to the person inside. "Your brother is here." Len looked up, and smiled a bit.

He weakly said, "Hello Len."

Rin ran inside and hugged her brother. Mieko, closed the door to let them be alone. "Oh Len!" Rin cried when the door closed, "I-I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! If only I hadn't been so-"

"No no!" Len cut her off, "It's alright."

"No!" he said, "Because of me...you'll die!"

"Don't ever think of it that way!" Len said, "I'm doing this, so you won't die. because I love you."

"I love you too!" She said, and layed her head on his shoulder.

After awhile, Len began to sing her a song, _"I'll keep you, in my arms, 'till the end. I'll love you, like I always have, untill the end. And when it's time to say goodbye, I'll simply pray, that you'll be happy always. And if we are ever to be reborn, I shall hope we would be twins, and you could play with me then."_

Rin began to cry again, and he comforted her.

Then, Mieko opened the door. "Come on Len." She said, "We must let Rin get ready for the execution."

Rin looked one last time at Len. "I-I love you." She said,

He smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

_Just 5 more minutes untill the end. _Rin thought, as she moved her way through the crowd of people to get to the front. There, she saw her brother, dressed in rags, with his hands ted behind his back. At the sight, tears filled her eyes once more. Len saw here, and mouthed, _I love you, always. _

At lat, the church bells sound the end. Len bends over an old tree stump. Without looking into the eyes of the crowd, he simply says, "Oh, it's tea time." and smiles. Mieko raises her sword... _Thump. _

"No!" Rin cries, and falls to the floor, in sobs. "Why was I so stupid?!" People came over to her,

"It's ok Len." They said, "It's not your fault. She deserved to die."

"No!" She cried, "No no no! You don't understand!" She cried, and ran back to the palace.

* * *

Mieko stood there, and dropped the sword. She quietly said under her breath, "You got what you deserved." She knew the person she had just killed, wasn't Rin, but she also knew how much Rin loved her brother, no matter how evil she was. Mieko decided, that taking her brother from her, was just as bad as killing her. "Untill we meet again...Daughter of Evil..." She watched Rin run back to the castle, and simply smiled.

* * *

_**(A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END! :) THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS! :D SO? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND I HOPE YOU LIKED!**** )**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N: New Chappie up! :D I promise this one won't have as many spelling errors! :) THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! :( :P I HOPE YOU ENJOY! )**_

* * *

_**~Chapter 5~**_

_"Why did you do that?" The princess asked,_

_"If you put your wish in a bottle," He explained, "Your wish shall come true! Do you want to try?_

_"Absolutely not!" She said, it is a game for pesents, I don't need to!"_

_He looked down, a bit embarrassed._

_"I mean..." She said," Len already grants me all my wishes, don't you?"_

_He smiled, "Yea!"_

_"So, what did you wish for anyway?"_

_"I wished for Rin's breasts to grow bigger!" He joked._

_"W-what?" She said, blushing._

_"I'm just kidding," he said, "I wished for you to always be happy."_

_"I will!" She said, "Because I have you!"_

_No it was his turn to blush, "Right!" he said_

* * *

Rin felt tears rise to her eyes at the memory. The day Len had taken her to the ocean to show her a game he played. Or...was it really a game? That is what she is her to test now. On the outskirts of town, right at the edge of the ocean, she stands alone. Holding only a glass bottle, with a message containing a wish. She was planning to do as her brother did, and let it flow into the sea. She walked out into the water, untill she was sure her wish would be carried out to sea. Then she put it down, and let it go.

As she watched it flow, she began to think, _You always carried out my requests, all that I wanted, and yet I was always so selfish, and troublesome to you! You who used to grant all my dear wishes, are no longer here...because of me! Will my thoughts and wishes, ever reach their destination?_

_After I had realized my sins... _She thought, _it wa after it was all over! _She fell to her knees into the pouring down her face.

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried, "I'm so sorry! God, please! ...Please! If we were ever to be reborn, it would be nice if, we became twins again!" She looked up, ad swear she saw her brother say, "Yea, it would." and smile. She smiled back, and reluctantly, went back to her home.

* * *

When Len woke up, he was alone. In the dreadful place. All the walls were painted black, and there was nothing there. Not even a sound. Suddenly, he could see a large hole, it was easy to see a big spring in it. Then, there was a sound, he knew this voice well. The Princess of Green's.

"Boy's crimes, are getting old." She said, "Your far from me forever." Then, his mind was filled with all of his memory's, good and bad. Of him and Rin on the beach that day, and the day he killed Princess Miku. He kept remembering that one sin, over and over.

Then he noticed both of his arms, were in red handcuffs. _These must mean someone is spilling blood. _The thought of his executioner, Mieko, came into his mind. Then, he saw his feet were in blue handcuffs. _These must mean someone is shedding tears of sadness. _The thought of the Prince of Blue, Kaito, came into his mind.

Then he heard a song. _'Lapiz lazuli...' _The song said, _Who could be singing this lullaby? _He thought.

Time passed, no matter how sad he seemed, the song was his only comfort.

From the opening of the spring, a tiny northern light appears. _Very surly _He thinks, _Your giving a message. _The room becomes painted all in white, and the springs surroundings change. The Princess of Green says to me, "It's not that your sins aren't tolerated."

The red handcuffs fall, and I start to talk. I see Meiko, and she tells me, "Today, you shall be born again!"

The blue handcuffs fall, and I see Kaito, and he tells me, "Today, shall be your new birthday!"

I see a door opening on the other side of the room. I start to run twords it. _Very soon, _ I thought, _We shall meet again._

* * *

_"Len..." A voice called softly, "Len Kagamine! Wake up lazy!" _I slowly opened my eyes, and saw my sister, smiling her big smile at me. "We don't want to be late for practice!"

"W-what?" I said, confused, Behind her, I saw Mieko, Kaito, and...Miku.

"Hurry Len!" Miku said, "I hope we do well!"

Tears swelled in my eyes. I was reborn, and I had Rin as my sister again.


End file.
